


(violence is optional)

by thetigerisariver (lunk)



Series: Dean Winchester is a secret princess [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: LGBTQ Character, Misgendering, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunk/pseuds/thetigerisariver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place during 3x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	(violence is optional)

The house was supposed to be empty. Which is why she dressed up however the fuck she felt like, meaning the babydoll cut shirt and the skinniest jeans she owns.

“Dude, since when do you have boobs?” the little shit Ed asks.

“None of your business nerd.” She thinks for a beat and then adds “And I’m not a dude.”

Ed scans her body from head to toe and snorts “Yeah, you are.”

This is about the point where her patience runs out (so it doesn’t take much, whatever). She grabs Ed by the lapels and slams him into a wall.

“Come again?” She says and smiles the cheery smile that Sam says makes her look “unbalanced”.

Ed gurgles in response.

The cute asian chick pipes up “Don’t be a jerk, Ed. If she says she’s a girl then she’s a girl. You should respect that.”

Dean looks around. “Who’s in agreement with this fine young lady?”

Everyone slowly raises their hand. Ed tries to raise a hand too, but he can’t because Dean is still pining him to a wall.

Well. At least the nerd herd can be easily intimidated. That’s a good quality in Dean’s book.


End file.
